


Flores e Beijos nas mãos

by DonCoelho19



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Shaka não achava que ia encontrar o amor na sua loja de flores.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 7





	Flores e Beijos nas mãos

  
  


As flores não eram apenas o seu trabalho. Era sua fascinação, seu amor, sua companhia, sua casa. Não havia nada mais relaxante do que estar cercado por flores. Frésias. Gardênias. Gérberas. Girassóis. Jacintos. Bromélias. Camélias. Margaridas. Orquídeas. Flores do Campo. Rosas – ah, as belas, românticas e misteriosas rosas, e mais uma infinidade de tipos de flores. Amava a todas.

O cheiro delas era sempre o melhor perfume a ser sentido, e a textura das pétalas era o mais delicioso dos tecidos que poderia tocar. Até as eventuais dores, os eventuais espinhos a serem enfrentados não eram nada comparados ao prazer que era tê-las ao seu redor, o fazendo se sentir envolvido por elas, por algo doce, vivo, que nunca viriam a lhe decepcionar, contanto que as amasse, e aí sim, elas o amariam de volta.

Falar com elas era relaxante, e mesmo que soubesse que elas não o responderiam (ainda não havia entrado no mundo criado por Walt Disney) sabia que aquilo fazia bem aos dois. Elas cresciam mais bonitas ao receber carinho e ele não se sentia tão só.

Odiava quando vendia flores para pessoas que não sabiam o significado delas, nem o valor ou a importância, mas amava quando alguém vinha a sua loja e escolhia um arranjo especial para uma pessoa amada, ou segurava as flores como quem segura a esperança e a expectativa inseridas nelas.

Flores despertavam coisas estranhas em diferentes tipos de pessoas, porém nunca deixaria de amá-las. Por isso era um florista. Sua floricultura era em frente a um shopping lotado, e em alguns casos pessoas saíam do grande prédio e ao ver sua loja os olhos se iluminavam , haviam enfim encontrado o que, provavelmente, tanto procuraram em tantas lojas ao longo dos cinco andares.

Maioria das vezes as pessoas passavam sem dar uma olhada para a fachada colorida. Outros davam uma segunda olhada e davam de ombros, no melhor estilo ‘’Vai ter que servir’’, antes de entrar na sua loja. Dia desses observou outro daqueles bem vestidos, prováveis empresários, estacionar seu enorme e caro carro no estacionamento pequeno que havia em frente a sua floricultura.

Ao contrário do que esperava ele não atravessou a rua apresado para entrar no shopping. Olhou para a fachada da sua loja por um momento, sorriu docemente e entrou. Só havia mais outro cliente dentro da loja e Shaka o ajudava a escolher um arranjo para a esposa, que havia dito estar grávida. Não foi até o moreno recém chegado, mas observou ele andar pelos corredores improvisados, que eram, na verdade, apenas as mesas com os cestos de flores sobre elas.

Mesmo quando o futuro papai pagou e saiu feliz com o arranjo em mãos, não se aproximou do recém chegado. Sentou atrás da sua bancada e ficou observando o outro. Não fazia bem o estereótipo de importante empresário. O terno bem cortado, provavelmente italiano, e o carro lá fora, valendo não sei quantos mil, desmentiam sua hipótese.

Mas ele parecia calmo, observando cada uma das flores, tocando com uma delicadeza impressionante uma pétala de uma flor em especial ou outra, os fios negros de cabelo às vezes caíam sobre seu rosto e ele afastava, parecendo levemente irritado. Bons empresários não eram grisalhos, mantinham o cabelo curto, gordinhos e de estatura mediano, e não usavam barba?

Era o que a TV mostrava. Porém os cabelos negros repicados do outro estavam presos, em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, os fios não deveriam passar dos ombros, mas emolduravam o rosto jovial e bonito. Os olhos eram de um azul muito escuro, como algumas espécies de orquídeas.

Por fim ele escolheu gardênias, e ao pagá-las lhe ofereceu um sorriso agradável. Segurou as flores com toda a delicadeza que se seguraria um recém-nascido, ou um daqueles vasos chineses, antes de afundar o rosto no arranjo, aspirando fortemente o cheiro das flores, e lhe sorrir, lhe agradecer novamente e partir.

Shaka ficou imaginando o que havia acontecido ali. Não tinha clientes assim. Porém só balançou a cabeça, amarrou o longo cabelo em um coque alto e se preparou para fechar a loja. Provavelmente nunca mais veria o bonito sorriso do moreno bonito.

Engraçado como às vezes pensamos em uma coisa e acontece exatamente o contrário. Às vezes era bom, às vezes era ruim. Então, diferente do que imaginava, passou a ver o moreno sem nome com uma frequência que não esperava, mas aceitou de braços abertos.

Toda semana, não importava o dia, o ritual se repetia. Um carro grande estacionava a frente da floricultura, um moreno que mostrou os mais variados ternos ao longo das semanas, entrava em seu estabelecimento, passava uns dez minutos, em média, escolhendo qual arranjo levar e no fim levava o que Shaka nunca esperava. No dia de São Valentim, por exemplo, ele levou girassóis, os menos chamativos, mas com as mais belas pétalas, as mais amarelas que o loiro já havia visto. Toda semana, de todo o mês, por todos os meses, nos últimos seis meses.

O dono do local não dirigia ao cliente assíduo palavras mais do que o habitual, mas o moreno mantinha o ritual de escolher as flores com amor, amá-las ao recebê-las, dar um sorriso encantador e agradecer.

Ás vezes a visita do moreno era a alegria de Shaka, ver tanto carinho por coisas que ele tanto gostava era um dos maiores presentes que ele poderia receber. O sorriso era outro presente. Como naquela semana em que o moreno não havia aparecido nem segunda, nem terça, mas aquilo era normal. Afinal ele tinha o hábito de aparecer nas quartas, ou quintas, que se passaram sem sinal dos cabelos negros entrando por sua loja, sempre meio presos e meio soltos. Sexta já tinha um Shaka escondendo a decepção ao ver cada cliente que não era o “seu’’ cliente, entrar pela porta.

No sábado a loja só era aberta até o meio dia, e se pegou surpreso ao sentir falta de observar o moreno passar alguns minutos para escolher as flores, e depois receber um sorriso bonito e ver mais de um de seus queridos arranjos serem levados por alguém que parecia amá-los.

Às 11h35min, quando já pensava em encerrar o expediente, um moreno esbaforido entrou no local, sem o habitual terno, e desta vez foi mais rápido ao escolher um buquezinho de flores do campo.

– Desculpe-me por chegar quando você já ia fechar – a voz melodiosa encheu o local, forte e rouca, e ele parecia verdadeiramente envergonhado. – Obrigado pelas flores, estão lindas como sempre – o sorriso novamente ali, dando a Shaka a certeza que após um longo tempo estava apaixonado. Nada como um amor platônico e provavelmente unilateral, com uma pessoa que você nem ao menos sabe o nome para animar a sua vida.

Shaka era indiano e era budista, acreditava que existia Karma, que o que você fazia voltava-se para você, era só prestar muita atenção nas coisas ao redor. Ao longo de sua vida não fizera nada de importante, de notável, não se destacou em realmente nada que não fossem suas flores.

Era simplório e vivia uma vidinha parada e pacata até receber aquele cliente, e ficar esperando ter um sorriso por semana só para si. Nunca se interessou realmente por alguém ao ponto de trazer mais flores, só para ver qual ele escolheria. Havia tido todos seus relacionamentos da mesma forma que era a sua vida, pacatos, com fins simplórios e pouco significativos.

Não obstante, nunca havia se apaixonado realmente, e sentia que ninguém nunca fora perdidamente apaixonado por ele. Nunca havia caminhado com alguém ao seu lado. Seu mundo era simples e se resumia as suas flores.

Naquela semana o moreno sem nome só apareceu no fim da tarde de sexta. Não vestia o terno, só um jeans e uma blusa branca. Não sorriu ao entrar e passou mais tempo olhando as rosas vermelhas que normalmente olhava.

Aquelas, aliás, eram as únicas flores que ele nunca havia comprado um arranjo. A perspectiva de não receber o sorriso machucou a Shaka, a perspectiva de que o moreno estivesse apaixonado por alguma pessoa sem rosto e desconhecida lhe machucou ainda mais. Estava ficando para trás novamente. Precisava reaprender a caminhar.

O escolhido foi um buquê com uma dúzia das mais belas rosas vermelhas da loja, e ao pagar o moreno não sorriu, só lhe ofereceu um baixo e desanimado “obrigado’’. Sinceramente, Shaka não gostava da perspectiva de estar sendo tolo, fraco e medroso. Doía mais do que todo o resto.

– Você está bem? – perguntou antes que o cliente se desaproximasse do balcão.

– Por que a pergunta? – o moreno devolveu a pergunta, parecendo surpreso. Quem está na chuva é para se molhar, não é o que dizem?

– Primeiramente, me desculpe pela intromissão. É que você vem a minha loja há meses, e deu para perceber que desta vez você não estava muito bem. Segundo, meu nome é Shaka.

– Hum... Ikki. Meu nome é Ikki. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Shaka – ele ofereceu a mão, a qual o loiro pegou e a apertou leve e rapidamente. – Eu realmente gosto muito do seu trabalho com as flores. Elas são ótimas companhias e devem ser tratadas bem. Você cuida muito bem delas.

– Obrigado. Também gosto do fato de você gostar das minhas flores. É bom ser reconhecido pelo meu trabalho, para variar. Mas se não for muito pessoal, e eu não estiver sendo muito metido, por que você não sorriu para as flores hoje? – “ _Por que você não sorriu para mim?’’._ Ikki era um nome muito interessante, e bonito, aliás, era bom ter um nome para colocar no rosto bonito. Ikki sorriu melancólico e afundou o rosto do buquê, aspirando fortemente o cheiro das rosas.

– Meu irmão vai se casar. Bom, não que eu não esteja feliz por ele, eu realmente estou, eu amo o Shunny e ele é a única coisa que eu tenho no mundo. Tanto dinheiro nunca me trouxe amigos de verdade. Por isso as flores – tocou levemente a ponta das pétalas de uma rosa. – são minha companhia. Como eram da minha mãe, ela era botânica. Vou dar esse buquê para o meu irmão, ele está realmente apaixonado e todo o resto. É só que eu sinto... É como se eu estivesse ficando para trás.

“Assim como eu’’. Trouxe a mão de Ikki para dentro das suas e sorriu agradavelmente, como há tempos não fazia.

– Ás vezes eu também me sinto assim. E, tenho certeza, seu irmão nunca vai deixar de te amar, não importa quem entre na vida dele – beijou o dorso da mão esquerda do moreno, percebendo que ele tinha várias finas e brancas cicatrizes, como as que ele mesmo tinha, causada por espinhos, beijou também a palma da mão direita e sorriu. – Mas na falta de amigos para mim, e para você, por que não podemos ser amigos?

Ikki sorriu finalmente, do jeito aberto que sorria para as flores e beijou também o dorso da mão do loiro.

– Eu aceito ser seu amigo.

* * *

Uma coisa interessante sobre os budistas, eles acreditam que tudo passa, e que sendo assim, não adianta se apegar a nada. Tudo nasce, vive e morre. Tudo tem seu ciclo. Não adianta sofrer, porque até o sofrimento é passageiro. As coisas mudam e você não pode continuar a ser o mesmo.

Sentado na primeira fileira de cadeiras brancas, o loiro estava de mãos dadas com Ikki. Seis meses depois de se tornarem amigos, três meses depois de se tornarem oficialmente namorados. Engraçado como o tempo passa rápido. Há um ano aquele moreno entrava em sua loja e comprava doces e belas gardênias, hoje Shaka arrumava um buquê de rosas brancas para que seu cunhado jogasse no fim do casamento.

O tempo também tinha seu ciclo, e ele também passa, sem se importar com quem deixa para trás, sem se incomodar se tem alguém por aí catando os pedacinhos de um coração partido, graças às desventuras da vida.

Não importa que você beije a mão do tempo e peça um pouco de _tempo_ , não adianta apelar. Ele é intransigente e segue o seu curso, seu próprio tempo. O que você realmente tem que fazer é fazer um apelo a quem vai fazer diferença na forma com que o tempo vai passar para você.

Beijar a mão, ter respeito, fazer um pedido, depois, espere para ver no que vai dar. Porque até a mais bela das rosas tem espinhos, e para se obtiver o que se quer, você tem que, ao menos, sofrer um pouco. Tudo que vem de mão beijada não é valorizado.

Shaka pensou que não tinha pensamentos muito animados em um casamento, e riu de leve, Ikki ao seu lado levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e deu de ombros de leve. Os dois eram bons nisso de não falarem, porém se entenderem.

Metade, a metade inicial, do relacionamento deles foi em silêncio. Pensamentos estranhos, mórbidos, que remetiam a uma época com paz, e pouco amor, não se encaixavam ali.

Deu um selinho no namorado e depois beijou-lhe o dorso da mão. Era hora de o buquê ser jogado.


End file.
